Workers in the field of agricultural chemistry and plant physiology have known for some time that certain chemicals are able to control plant behavior in beneficial ways. For example, compounds have been found which modify plant growth, enhance the yield of crops, improve the quality of crops, or improve mechanical harvesting operations by altering the growth habit of plants. Compounds which are applied to a plant to alter its processes or structure in a beneficial way are called plant growth regulators. Some instances of goals of plant growth regulation are the slowing of growth of turf to decrease the frequency of mowing, the shortening of grain stems to decrease lodging, causing ornamental plants to be more compact, increasing flowering of fruit-bearing crops, increasing fruit set of tomatoes, and reducing the size of crop plants so that they can be planted more densely.